


No One Likes A Bad Blowjob Joke

by sobefarrington



Series: Twelve Days of FanFic [7]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobefarrington/pseuds/sobefarrington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm makes a joke about blowjobs at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Likes A Bad Blowjob Joke

“If you don’t make a blow job joke, I won’t either.”

Ollie broke from the mental stroke he’d been having at Malcolm’s return and had a thought to his surroundings. He was on his knees under the desk while Malcolm sat in the too-fancy leather chair in front of him. 

“Funny Malcolm,” Ollie stated with slight sarcasm as he continued fiddling with wires, plugs and switches. “Would you really want one here, where any of these knob heads could walk in on us?”

Malcolm didn’t respond verbally. Swift as a clever fox, he slipped his right shoe off and pushed his socked foot up the inside of Ollie’s thigh until it made its way to his crotch, Malcolm’s toes fondling and petting Ollie’s cock. 

The younger man gasped and jolted upward, slamming the back of his head on the underside of the desk, berating Malcolm’s name in turn. Ollie slipped out from his hiding spot and stood upright, using the desk to separate him from his older half.

It all happened within a six second span and no one outside the room seemed to notice.

“I take it you don’t then.”

Malcolm let loose a sly smile, the kind that told Ollie the dirty thoughts he was thinking. Ollie sighed, trying to put the whole encounter out of his mind already.

They’d been doing a good job of keeping their relationship a secret the last fourteen months. Malcolm didn’t hold back when others were around, giving Ollie a verbal seeing to while Glenn was around the corner just a few weeks ago. Ollie always took it like a champ, knowing full well that he would get Malcolm back later when they were at home. This incident wouldn’t go unforgotten.

But it wasn’t the time and place. Ollie took the opportunity to dig them out of the hole they were getting into.

“You’re all set up.”

Malcolm knew the look on his counterpart’s face. He reset himself to work mode.

“Thanks Ollie. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell any of those other cunts I was back. I’d like to see the look on their ugly fuck faces when they shit themselves.”

“Right. Yeah, no problem.”

Ollie exited as fleetingly as he could, still rubbing the sore spot on his head and looking for someone to tell of Malcolm’s return.


End file.
